


the best day

by broadway_hufflepuff



Series: Thanksgiving [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Bob Newby, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Family, Family Fluff, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Good Sibling Jonathan Byers, Good Sibling Wiill Byers, Lonnie Byers sucks, POV Will Byers, Songfic, This is actually more song than fic, We Love Bob, Will Byers is a Good Son, Young Will Byers, joyce byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Who means more to Will than anything? His family.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Will Byers, Joyce Byers & Bob Newby, Joyce Byers & Will Byers, Will Byers & Bob Newby
Series: Thanksgiving [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	the best day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's the second Thanksgiving series fic! This is one for one of my other favorite shows, Stranger Things. It's from Will's POV. 
> 
> The words in italics are from one of my all time favorite Taylor Swift songs "The Best Day." It's such a meaningful song about family and childhood.
> 
> None of the characters are mine, they belong to the Duffer Brothers and such.
> 
> As usual, please don't repost.
> 
> Please note, I cut out a line about Taylor's father, as Will didn't really have a great dad, and I replaced "little brother' with 'older brother,' as well as replaced another mention of a father with Bob's name.  
> Taylor Swift did NOT in any way endorse my changing the lyrics for this fic, haha, that is why I am telling you this now, so I don't get, like, arrested.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_I'm five years old_  
_It's getting cold_  
_I've got my big coat on_

Will's face splits into a smile. Joyce greets him with a smile, ruffling his hair, still in her work clothes. 

_I hear your laugh_  
_And look up smiling at you_

"Can we go, Mommy?" he asks, gap-toothed grin and hopeful eyes.

"Go where, sweetie?" Joyce bends over to hear him better. 

"Mommy, you know. The farm down the street! Can we?"

Joyce bites her lip. "Your father-"

"Come on, Mom," Jonathan appears behind her, bookbag still over his shoulder. "Please?"

Joyce shakes her head and laughs, a belltower sound. "Al _right,_ alright. Get it in the car."

_I run and run_  
_Past the pumpkin patch_  
_And the tractor rides_  
_Look now, the sky is gold_  
_I hug your legs_  
_And fall asleep on the way home_

Will yawns, sleepy eyes and cold fingers. 

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

Will gazes at his mom through his tired backseat slump.

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_  
_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_  
_But I know I had the best day with you today_

He wishes he could stay five forever.

* * *

"Will, what's wrong?"

Joyce is concerned, sitting at the kitchen table, hand pressed to her youngest son's forehead.

_I'm thirteen now_  
_And don't know how_  
_My friends could be so mean_

"They just... they're tearing the Party apart, Mom."

_I come home crying_  
_And you hold me tight_  
_And grab the keys_

"You're old enough to sit in the front now, Will," Joyce says softly. "Goodness, you're growing up so fast."

Will gives her a shaky smile and hops in the front seat.

_And we drive and drive_  
_Until we find a town far enough away_  
_And we talk and window shop_  
_'Till I forgotten all their names_

Joyce grabs her son's hand and says "Anything you want, honey, you name it. After all that's happened-"

"It's okay, Mom, we're short on money-"

Joyce studies Will for a moment. "But you're my son. And I want to get something for you."

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_  
_But I know I'm laughing_  
_On the car ride home with you_  
_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_  
_But I know I had the best day with you today_

Jonathan has dinner ready when they arrive home. "Hey, buddy," he greets Will, ruffling his hair, mirroring his mother from just eight years earlier. "Feeling better?"

Will beams. "Yeah. Yeah, I really am."

_God smiles on my (older) brother_  
_Inside and out he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house_  
And I've got space to run and hide  
And I had the best days with you

* * *

When Bob comes around, he finds some old tapes in the attic, and is able to get them to work. "Just brush off the dust, and good as new," Bob laughed.

The family gathers in the living room, Bob's arm around Joyce, Jonathan leaning against the bottom of the couch, Will curled up next to the pillow.

_There is a video I found_  
_From back when I was three_  
_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_  
_And you're talking to me_  
_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_  
_And the seven dwarfs_

_And_ (Bob's) _smart  
And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_  
_I know you were on my side_  
_Even when I was wrong_  
_And I love you for giving me your eyes_  
_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And, I didn't know if you knew_  
_So I'm taking this chance to say_  
_That I had the best day with you today._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I appreciate comments/kudos- please give me feedback!


End file.
